


Up Here

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble full of fluff.

“That's where the deepest part of the ocean is.” The small servo pointed to the Mariana Trench.

“Fascinating.” a deep voice rumbled back. He already knew the fact but if it made the small mech feel pleased to be expounding his knowledge than he would not spoil the mood. He was superior to most mechs as is. At least he could escape the atmosphere.

Large servos pulled a pair of cubes from subspace. They weren't quality high grade, but at this altitude it hardly mattered. He passed one of the cubes to his small companion who promptly opened it and let the contents bubble out into the lack of gravity.

The big mech chucked to himself as the small one drank the high grade with a fair amount of difficulty as it wobbled between them. Blast Off opened his own high grade by a small amount and took a deep sip before the fuel could escape.

This was truly the life, or at least as close as Blast Off got to normal. He pulled Cosmos to him in a hug. A simple gesture of openness that he did not show on Earth, could not show. He bumper his helm on that of the slightly charged mini-bot causing him to let out a wave of giggles.

Cosmo relaxed into the large shuttle. “It's perfect up here.”


End file.
